Twisted SemiDark Chlex
by Nenna2u
Summary: Lex doesn't know what happened to him. All he knows is that the worlds a little more evil than he remembers. Oh, yea and that hes married to Chloe. I revised it after couple of ppl gave me some good reviews. Thanx Guys!


_This is my first time writing a story at all._

_Disclaimer: I do not own smallville or any of its characters. :P_

_Hope you enjoy! Please Review!_

* * *

Prologue

Lex was working late in one of his labs located in Metropolis again. He had just sent all of his lab techs home. He needed a little alone time to think. The techs were useful half of the time but usually they only served to get in the way of his genius.

Lex had been working on a highly illegal drug. If taken it would cause hallucinations and often madness, if given to much. As of late all of his test subjects had ended up in psychiatric care from overdoses.

He was bent over his work when he heard someone pounding on the metal door. Lex wasn't stupid he knew if it had been one of his techs they would have just used their pass cards. He walked over to the screen that showed the video feed from the security camera outside the lab door. But the screen showed that there was nothing there. He pulled out his gun with one hand and swiped his card to open the door with the other. He could hear the metal bars moving and finally the door opened all the way. He had his gun ready and aimed to shoot but there was nothing there . He looked around for a minute to make sure but there was still swiped his card again and waited for the door to slide shut again before turning and going back to his work table.

Suddenly Lex felt a tingling sensation in his left arm. He felt it travel up his arm and into his chest and the rest of his body. He started to feel light headed as well. Lifting his hand to his head, he tried to stop the spinning but all it did was get worse. He looked around to see if anyone was there but he still couldn't see anyone. Finally the dizziness got to Lex and he fell to the ground and everything went pitch black.

* * *

Chapter Two

Lex had just woken up when he heard a noise coming from his closet across from his bed. A rattling noise as if some one was going through all his stuff.

With a sigh, he quietly made his way over to the closet.

_Yet another day in the life of a Luthor. We're always either getting robbed or kidnapped, he thought bitterly._

For a second he wondered whether to get a weapon, that's when he remembered that he always kept one in the drawer right by the closet door. When he had the gun out, he positioned himself to confront the intruder.

He swung the closet door open and prepared to defend his homestead. But what he saw shocked him so much it made him drop his gun.

There standing in front of him was Chloe Sullivan in a tiny red and black lacy teddy.

An encyclopedia sized book of questions raced through Lex's mind.

_ Why was Chloe in his house? The last time he had checked they weren't any kind of friend. And why was she wearing that tiny thing? And why in the world was she so attractive in it? Had he got drunk last night? Wait…last night? I was somewhere?_

_I can't think straight…It's so hazy._

Chloe pulled some clothes from the rack and jumped a little when she saw Lex standing behind her. But when she saw it was him she put on small smirk.

"Good morning sexy. You know, you shouldn't sneak up on a person like that. You might give someone a heart attack," she laughed.

That's when she noticed Lex's facial expression. She cocked her head to the side. (He noticed her hair color was a bit darker)

"What's with you Lex? What's with the strange looks?" she asked.

He just stood there aand stared. She gave him a strange look and shrugged her shoulders and walked right passed him.

That's when he noticed that half of his closet wasn't filled with all of his designer clothes anymore. Now there was one side that appeared to have only women's clothes. At closer examination, his whole room had slight changes to it.

Such as the black and red silk sheets and the black and red curtains. There was also a vanity in the corner, which Lex could have sworn wasn't there when he had gone to sleep.

When he stumbled toward his nightstand he found a wedding ring on it.

When he turned from the nightstand, he saw that Chloe had just stepped out her teddy and was getting dressed in a black suit with a pencil skirt and blouse with ruffles going down the front. Not till she had pulled on her red pumps did she look up and catch him staring at her. She got up from her seat on the bed and walked over to him. (_When had she learned to walk so sensually?_) She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When they parted he looked at her with his eyes half closed.

"You better get ready for your conference meeting with the board of executives," she said even though their lips were still touching, which made it a little hard for Lex to concentrate.

He looked around and saw the clock that announced that it was 8:55. He almost fell over his own feet rushing to get ready.

* * *

When they were in the town car on their way to Luthorcorp, Lex noticed that Frank didn't act as if it was strange to have Chloe here with them.

Chloe looked at Lex and could see he was upset about something and reached for his hand.

"It's okay, Lex. Frank is the best driver in Metropolis and you know that. You know he'll get you to your meeting on time," she said, misreading his discomfort completely.

Chloe glanced at his hand and focused in on his ring finger.

"Where's your ring honey? What's up with you? You haven't talked at all this morning."

"I-I-I guess I forgot to put it on when I was rushing," Lex stuttered.

He decided to play along with it till he got to the bottom of it.

When the car pulled up to Luthorcorp, Lex climbed out but before he could get out completely Chloe grabbed his hand and pulled him back in. She kissed him again and when she was done she whispered in his ear.

"I love you so much Lex," she whispered.

"I love you too," Lex whispered.

_I have to play along._

Just before the door shut he could have sworn he heard Frank say:

"Where to Mrs. Luthor?" as if he took Chloe around everyday. But that couldn't be true. If he had just married to her last night then why was she so settled and Frank so accustomed to her. He'd have to get to the bottom of this later. After his meeting, which he was about to be late for.

* * *

_Pllleeeaaassse REVIEW!!! I will love you for all time if you do!!:)_

_I want to know what you think good or bad!_


End file.
